organization_of_secret_affairsfandomcom-20200215-history
Whitebeard
Whitebeard was a former Soviet spy and assassin, responsible for training several Russian and KGB assassins. Background Early Years Whitebeard was born on July 11, 1914. The identity of his mother and father are still unknown. What is known is that he was left on the doorstep of an orphanage in Vladivostok, Russia, and he lived there for his entire childhood. Whitebeard was born with a hair pigment deficiency, leaving his hair a snowy white. Even at an early age, he mastered the ability to manipulate and control people. He was able to sneak his way out of the orphanage, and sneak in with extra food, newspapers, and books, and sell them to the other kids for a profit. All the other boys at the orphanage looked up to him, and treated him like their leader. It was then he decided he wanted to use his skills to become a spy. Soviet Spy Years In 1932, Whitebeard snuck on a train to Moscow to train as a Soviet spy. He spent six years training in an underground facility, learning every aspect there is to being a spy and assassin. After his training, he was sent out on several missions in World War II, primarily to spy on the Nazis in Berlin. Once the war was over, he stuck to missions in Asia and the United States, learning and encrypting government secrets. In the summer of 1948, Whitebeard was sent on a mission to New York City, in which he discovers a new secret branch of the American government, named the Organization of Secret Affairs, or OSA. The organization has sworn to search out and keep track of American secrets and strange phenomenons. Upon his return to Russia, he reported his findings. Ever since then, the Soviets have plotted several times to infiltrate the Organization of Secret Affairs without being caught. But with the OSA's tight-knit network, every attempt was deemed a failure, and every agent was caught immediately. Retirement and Mentorship Vasiliev By 1954, with the formation of the KGB, Whitebeard grew weary of the world of espionage. He decided to retire early, move back to Vladivostok, and build a dojo on a hill above the city. There, he would teach and train younger KGB agents how to be a skilled assassin and spy. One of his favorite students went by the name of Vasiliev. Her cunningness and craftiness he found made her a perfect fit to be a spy. Even after her training, she kept in touch with Whitebeard. She wrote him about her accomplishments, and even told him about another agent, by the name of Kershinsky, whom she fell in love with on a mission to Florence, Italy. In May of 1960, Whitebeard received a message stating that his beloved student Vasiliev and her husband Kershinsky were murdered in their own home. This left Whitebeard devastated. He also received a part of her will, stating that she wishes her two sons to be trained under Whitebeard. Whitebeard agreed to keep this promise. Nicholas For the rest of his life, Whitebeard primarily lived alone. One day in May of 1973, a young man named Nicholas appeared on his doorstep. He said he wasn't a KGB agent, but he wanted to be trained. Whitebeard refused. Later that night, Nicholas infiltrated the dojo's security. He snuck into Whitebeard's bedroom, held a knife to Whitebeard's neck, and demanded to be trained. Impressed, Whitebeard agreed do so. Whitebeard trained Nicholas for a year. In January of 1974, Nicholas grew anxious. Whitebeard told him he had plenty more to learn, but Nicholas refused. He wanted to go out in the world already, and become a hitman. That night, Whitebeard overheard Nicholas muttering something about "Santiago" and an "oil company". Whitebeard didn't make much sense of it until the next morning, when Nicholas went missing from the dojo. Whitebeard made the assumption that Nicholas had left the night before. Waldo and Lucius Kershinsky In April of 1976, another young man arrived at Whitebeard's door. He said his name was Waldo Kershinsky, and that he was the son of Vasiliev and Kershinsky. Whitebeard remembered Vasiliev's will, and agreed to train him. Waldo proves to have great skill in hiding and sneaking up on enemies, and Whitebeard helps him grow in his strengths. After a year, Whitebeard found Waldo to be worthy of a KGB spy, and allowed him to be officially inducted. That same year, Waldo's brother, Lucius Kershinsky also arrived at Whitebeard's dojo. Lucius proved to have a strong, brute force, but Whitebeard taught Lucius how to skillfully persuade and bribe information from people. However, Lucius' stubbornness tended to get to him. Lucius didn't finish his training for another three years. Whitebeard finally inducted him as a KGB agent in 1980. Later Years After the KGB dissolved in 1991, Whitebeard never got anymore students. He lived isolated for many years. In 2008, Whitebeard received his last visitor: an American man named Charles Murphy. He said he knew a former student of his named Nicholas. Whitebeard told Murphy all about Nicholas, and mentioned how he disappeared in the night. He told him about the last things he had heard Nicholas say, abut "Santiago" and an "oil company". He pieced together that Nicholas must've bought a plane ticket to Santiago, Chile, and left in the night. On April 21, 2011, Whitebeard died in his sleep at the age of 97. Relationships * Lucius Kershinsky - Lucius Kershinsky was a student of Whitebeard, and one of his toughest. He trained him from 1977 to 1980. * Nicholas '- Nicholas was an unofficial student of Whitebeard, whom he trained to become a hitman from 1973 to 1974. * 'Vasiliev '- Vasiliev was a student of Whitebeard, and one of his favorites. He trained her from 1954 to 1956. * 'Waldo Kershinsky - Waldo Kershinsky was a student of Whitebeard, and one of his best. He trained him from 1976 to 1977.